callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Striker
The [[Wikipedia:Armsel Striker|'Striker']] is a semi-automatic shotgun featured in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Campaign It has the highest ammo capacity of all the shotguns in-game, holding 12 shells in its cylinder. Because of the revolver-type mechanism, it takes a long time to reload. But like the M1014, it fires semi-automatic single shots, though this is due to a revolver mechanism rather than gas-operation. The Ultranationalists use it as their primary shotgun. It is only found with or without a Red Dot Sight, and sometimes a Woodland Camouflage. It is also possible to find a Woodland Camouflage Striker when the enemy deploys smoke screens on "Loose Ends", as a matter of fact, it can be very rarely found in the other camouflages in "The Enemy of My Enemy" and "Of Their Own Accord". In "The Gulag", one of the Russian soldiers before the breaching wall at the shower room in will occasionally hold a Striker with Woodland Camouflage. Kiril used a Striker during the Airport Massacre in "No Russian". In the campaign, the Striker is found frequently, especially in the later missions of the game. Multiplayer The Striker has high capacity but deals little damage. Even though the weapon is always visibly fitted with a grip, it can still use the Grip attachment; with this the Striker also has almost no recoil. Without a Grip, the Striker has very predictable recoil which goes up and to the right. Weapon Attachments *Red Dot Sight *Silencer *Grip *FMJ *Holographic Sight *Extended Mags Gallery Striker_MW2.png|The Striker. Striker Iron Sights MW2.png|Iron Sights. Striker Reload MW2.png|Reloading the Striker. Striker 3rd person MW2.PNG|The Striker in third person equipped with a Red Dot Sight. Firing the Striker, Modern Warfare 2.JPG|Kiril fires the Striker in "No Russian". Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Campaign The Striker is found in the hands of Russian troops and the African militia, appearing throughout the campaign. It is also available in several Special Ops missions. Multiplayer The Striker makes an appearance in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 on the default multiplayer custom class 'Riot Control 'and is unlocked at level 48, compared to its previous appearance, the Striker has been added a rail in order to accommodate optical modifications, and the barrel is smaller than its'' Modern Warfare 2 counterpart. Its performance remains somewhat similar to its ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 predecessor; having moderate power, high capacity, fast semi-automatic firepower and medium accuracy. It is the only semi-automatic shotgun in the game. The Striker has slightly more recoil than Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. While this isn't much of a problem in really close range encounters, this can hinder its ability at medium range/firing quickly and staying on target. The Grip attachment and/or the Kick proficiency can remedy this, using both greatly increases ease of use. Range is a useful proficiency for the Striker, making it even easier to take out enemies at medium ranges. The Damage proficiency is also highly recommended, as with all shotguns, as it makes the Striker deadly at close ranges. It also makes it a very good weapon for infected and for taking out Juggernaut and Juggernaut Recon players. It performs it's best at short to medium range, due to its good damage and quick fire rate. But other weapons, such as SMG's or AR can easily out gun you at distance. On the January 25th update for Xbox 360 (February 3 for PS3), the Striker had a reduction in the maximum number of pellets per shell from 9 pellets to 6. This was likely done in an attempt to balance it with other shotguns because the Striker has superior stats in terms of damage per second, effective range, accuracy, and magazine capacity. Special Ops The Striker is available for both Survival and Mission modes. Mission Mode The Striker is an enemy weapon in the Mission Mode challenge Over Reactor and an alternate weapon in Fatal Extraction and Smack Town. Survival Mode The Striker is available in Survival Mode at level 33 and costs $4000. The Striker can kill an unarmored Juggernaut in one magazine if the player is close enough. Weapon Attachments *Grip - Unlocked at weapon level 2. *Silencer - Unlocked at weapon level 5. *Red Dot Sight - Unlocked at weapon level 12. *Holographic Sight - Unlocked at weapon level 17. *Extended Mags - Unlocked at weapon level 26. Proficiencies *Kick - Unlocked at weapon level 4. *Focus - Unlocked at weapon level 9. *Attachments - Unlocked at weapon level 14. *Melee - Unlocked at weapon level 19. *Range - Unlocked at weapon level 23. *Damage - Unlocked at weapon level 28. Gallery Striker_MW3.png|The Striker seen in Modern Warfare 3. Striker_Iron Sights MW3.png|Iron Sights. Striker Gold MW3.png|The Golden Striker. Striker Create-a-Class MW3.png|The Striker in Create-A-Class. Striker Reload MW3.png|Reloading the Striker. Striker 3rd person MW3.png|The Striker in third person. Trivia Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 *In "Loose Ends", "The Enemy of My Enemy", and the Special Ops mission Hidden, enemies can drop Strikers with Woodland Camouflage. *In third person, the Striker lacks the front sight. *Interestingly, the Striker has an available Grip attachment, even though the model already has a grip when using any other attachment. *As with all shotguns, aiming down the sights actually increases the spread of the shots to equal or wider than the weapon fired from the hip with Steady Aim. *The Striker is the only shotgun that suffers very little range reduction from equipping a silencer. *It is also one of the very few weapons that the player reloads with his right hand. ru:Страйкер (дробовик) Category:Semi-Automatic Shotguns Category:Shotguns Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Weapons